Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sensors for determining the rotational orientation of a platform moving in space.
Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to know the rotational orientation of a moving body or platform. For example, it may be necessary to know the orientation of a moving projectile such as a missile in order to provide the missile with appropriate guidance data.
Several techniques are used to provide rotational orientation data of this sort. For example, it may be possible to determine the orientation of a moving platform by means of a radar system. However, such systems tend to be large and costly; they also consume a large amount of power and are easy to detect. Another approach is to affix accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers etc. to the platform; however, these devices also tend to be expensive, bulky and complex.
It may also be possible to determine the rotational orientation of a moving platform by imaging it as it moves. However, this is likely to be difficult if conditions are turbulent or otherwise less than ideal, and may be impossible if the projectile is small and rapidly spinning.